Cassadane Roshene
Cassadane Roshene is a Lady of House Roshene of the Navis Nobilite, serving as a Savant in the entourage of Lord Inquisitor Malleus Skotus. History Early Life Born to a magisterial house of the Navis Nobilite Cassi's future was all laid out for her by immemorial tradition and the ambitions of her elders. House Roshene has never held the Paternoval throne but it has stood behind it through dozens of generations. The House practices marriage politics of the most intricate and successful kind thanks to a seemingly endless supply of attractive and unusually genetically healthy sons and daughters. Cassi's fate as a political pawn and broodmare was derailed when Lord Skotus, making a random survey of orthodoxy in Quarter, identified her as a potential savant and recruited her forthwith. Personality Cassi has a certain innocent arrogance thanks to her high status upbringing but being young and very pretty gets away with a lot. Far from despising ordinary people she envies them. She loves her work, not least because it could save her from the mutations that plague her kind and are her deepest fear. She enjoys nothing more than her rare chances to go undercover and pretend to be a normal human girl. Appearance Cassi is very beautiful with soft black hair, black eyes and warm olive skin but she is abnormally slender with attenuated neck and limbs and spidery hands. She treasures her beauty and fears the disfiguring mutations characteristic her kind. She hopes that her work as a savant rather than a navigator will spare her but worries that it will not. She is much too young for such mutations to show themselves yet. Cassi is always exquisitely dressed and made up, though she doesn't always stay pefectly turned out if the action gets hot. She normally conceals her third eye beneath veils ranging from eyebrow length in front and waist length behind to enveloping modes that hide half the body and form a train behind her. Abilities and Traits Cassi possesses both an eidetic memory and acute intuitive correlative powers but she has flatly refused the usual savant augmentations motivated by her fear of mutation. Instead she uses a cogitator controlled librarium organized according to a method of her own which make it almost unusable for others. She has received sufficient training to perform as Navigator - something she hates to do. She is too young to be very powerful but she can manipulate the warp currents a little - enough to hide herself and one or two others from Psychic detection or to slow an enemy's personal time by a few critical seconds. She can also use her third eye to see a short way into the probabilities of the immediate future; to see the warp-shadow of a person or object; and to hold a psyker powerless - though not for long. Equipment In addition to her cogitator and her librarium Cassi owns a pair of master crafted inferno pistols which she uses with considerable expertise in combat. Nio and Helias were abandoned infants purchased from the Imperial Foundling Home on Terra and raised with Cassi in The House Roshene creche. The two girls are Cassi's dressers, friends and personal property. Nio is slim and dark skinned with black hair and eyes, she is trained as a cosmetician and masseuse; Helias has a curvy figure, ivory skin and red hair, she is not only a hair stylist but a skilled couturiere. Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes By: About Trivia Source *Cassadane Roshene Original article. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters